


Feste muss man feiern, wie sie fallen

by nipfel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Geburtstage, M/M, Meine erste Münster-Geschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne ist schon sehr lange in Thiel verknallt. Aber wie soll man so etwas mitteilen und hat er überhaupt eine Chance bei Thiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So wie immer eigentlich, nur anders

**Author's Note:**

> Wie gesagt, das ist meine erste Tatort-Münster-Geschichte. Oh je, ist das lange her.

Als Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Rechtsmediziner in Münster, an diesem Morgen erwachte, war sein erster Gedanke derselbe, mit dem er auch schon am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen war. Er fühlte sich leer und einsam und diese Gefühle nagten an ihm. Sie fraßen ihn regelrecht von Innen her auf. Früher war ihm das nie aufgefallen, er konnte sehr gut seine Abende allein verbringen und sich ganz einem guten Wein, einem interessanten Buch oder seiner Lieblingsmusik hingeben und fühlte sich dann, mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Aber mit dieser Ausgeglichenheit war es vorbei. Er mochte nicht mehr allein sein. Er suchte immer wieder die Nähe anderer und besonders einer Person. Und eben diese Person wohnte ihm gegenüber und brachte, seit er das erste Mal Bekanntschaft mit ihr gemacht hatte, sein Leben in Unordnung. Seine Ausgeglichenheit war wie weggeblasen und hatte einem immer sehnsüchtigeren Gefühl Platz gemacht.   
Tief durchatmend raffte sich Boerne auf und verließ sein wohlig warmes Bett, um sich für den Tag zurecht zu machen. Nachdem er in der Küche seinen Kaffeevollautomaten angestellt hatte, lief er zur Wohnungstür, um die Morgenzeitung hereinzuholen, die er sich dann während einiger Tassen Kaffees zu Gemüte führte. Ja, eigentlich verlief sein Leben wie gewohnt, aber das waren nur Äußerlichkeiten. Tief in ihm schlummerte tagtäglich der Wunsch nach mehr und Boerne hatte durchaus so langsam die Befürchtung, dass dieser Wunsch bald nicht mehr schlummern wollte und dann mit voller Wucht aus ihm herausbrechen würde. Und genau vor diesem Tag und dieser Situation fürchtete er sich. Seufzend nahm er am Küchentisch Platz und blätterte eher abwesend durch die Zeitung, allerdings blieb sein Blick dann doch an einer Anzeige hängen. 

 

Sie sind verliebt?   
Aber der/die Angebetete weiß nichts von seinem/ihrem Glück   
und Sie wissen nicht, wie Sie es sagen sollen?  
Wir helfen Ihnen dabei! 

100% Erfolgsgarantie!

Melden Sie sich einfach telefonisch unter: 44657!

 

"100% Erfolgsgarantie, dass ich nicht lache! Wer glaubt denn sowas?", sagte Boerne kopfschüttelnd, während er die Zeitung wieder feinsäuberlich zusammenfaltete. Aber insgeheim, und er hätte es unter keinen Umständen je zugegeben, dachte der Professor dennoch über die Werbeanzeige nach. Natürlich würde er niemals einem dahergelaufenen, neunmalklugen Schnösel erlauben, sich in sein Leben, geschweige denn in sein Liebesleben, einzumischen, aber eine Sache musste er sich dennoch eingestehen, wenn er alsbald nichts unternehmen würde, dann wird es so oder so nichts mit der Liebe und schon gar nicht in Bezug auf einen gewissen Herrn Nachbarn. Ein abfälliges Schnaufen begleitete seine Gedanken, denn Boerne wusste genau, es gab keine 100% Erfolgsgarantie im Falle Thiel. Noch eine Weile erlaubte er sich, über den Hauptkomissar zu sinnieren, aber dann straffte er sich und sagte: "Karl-Friedrich Boerne, jetzt reiß dich mal wieder zusammen, wenn du die ganze Zeit wie ein Liebeskranker herumstolzierst, kannst du auch gleich ein Schild an deine Tür hängen: Verliebt in Thiel!" 

 

"Ach, guten Morgen Herr Thiel! So früh schon auf den Beinen?", begrüßte Boerne seinen Nachbarn vor dem Haus, der gerade dabei war, sein Fahrrad abzuschließen. "Moinsen", grummelte Thiel, wie es nun mal seine Art war. "Soll ich Sie ein Stück mitnehmen oder wollen Sie nicht zum Präsidium?", fragte Boerne, bevor er eigentlich richtig über seinen Vorschlag nachgedacht hatte, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall aufdringlich erscheinen, aber wie es den Anschein machte, machte er sich da wohl zuviele Sorgen, denn Thiel willigte mit einem "Ja, gerne" ein und wirkte dabei sogar relativ erleichtert.   
Als sie dann wenig später in Boernes neuem BMW saßen und mal wieder mehr als 5 kmh zu schnell durch die Innenstadt fuhren, war es plötzlich Thiel, der vom gewohnten Arbeitsthema zu einem neuen Gespärchsinhalt überleiten wollte, indem er sagte: "Mein Vadder wird nächste Woche 60 und ich wollte, ja, naja also er wollte gern feiern und ... "   
"Thiel, nun stottern Sie mal nicht so herum. Was ist denn? Brauchen Sie Geld für ein Geschenk oder sogar eine Geschenkidee?", unterbrach Boerne Thiels bisher doch recht kläglichen Versuch, eine, wie es den Anschein hatte, Frage zu stellen.   
"Nein, Quatsch! Mein Vadder meinte nur, dass Sie ja auch kommen könnten und ich hab ihm schon gesagt, dass Ihr Geschmack doch wesentlich höherer Natur ist und Sie bestimmt kein Interesse haben werden, aber er wollte unbedingt, dass ich Sie frage... so." Und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen fügte er hinzu: "Er hat mich dazu genötigt, Sie zu fragen, okay." Thiel konnte allerdings auch nicht ahnen, dass seine Einladung oder besser, die seines Vaters, bei Boerne eine Art schaurigschöner Vorfreude auslöste, denn so konnte er Thiel nahe sein und wer weiß, was so ein Abend in entspannter Atmosphäre noch alles bewirkt.   
"Ich nehme die Einladung sehr gerne an" war jedoch das einzige, was Boerne antwortete und ihm entging nicht, dass Thiel doch etwas verwirrt und zweifelnd zu ihm hinüber sah, ganz so, als hätte er mit einer sarkastisch untermalten Abfuhr gerechnet.   
Am Polizeipräsidium angekommen, fragte Boerne, ganz beiläufig natürlich, wann es denn losginge und wer noch alles kommen würde, um, wie er sich ausdrückte, dem Anlass beizuwohnen, und was er denn Herbert Thiel schenken könne.   
Der Hauptkomissar, der schon im Begriff war, aus dem Wagen zu steigen, sagte nur knapp: "Ähm .. nächsten Samstag und ich glaube, die Klemm kommt auch. Naja, und schenken... da hab ich selber keine Idee."   
"Aber Thiel, Sie müssen doch wissen, womit Sie Ihrem werten Herrn Vater eine Freude machen können!"   
"Nein, wissen Sie denn immer, was das richtige Geschenk ist für jeden?", grummelte Thiel und schlug die Autortür hinter sich zu, um zum Präsidium zu gehen. Boerne, der ihm noch hinterhersah und dabei das Hupkonzert ignorierte, das so langsam angestimmt wurde, da er mal wieder, alle Verkehrsregeln missachtend, mitten auf der Straße gehalten hatte, konnte nur noch zu sich selbst sagen "Ja, ich wüsste, womit ich Ihnen eine Freude machen kann, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Sie das auch schon wissen." 

 

Die Woche, ja die einzelnen Tage schleppten sich regelrecht dahin und Boerne fiel es von Tag zu Tag schwerer, Geduld zu wahren und sich seine vorfreudige Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte mittlerweile einen Werkstattgutschein für Thiels Vater gekauft und auch den Hauptkomissar gefragt, ob er sich daran beteiligen würde, was dieser dankend bejahte. 

Heute war es dann also soweit. Thiel hatte gestern Abend noch im Hausflur gemeint, dass er ihn um 7 abholen würde, und dass sie dann gemeinsam zu seinem Vater gehen würden. Auf die fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue Boernes hatte Thiel nur erklärt, dass es doch besser sei, wenn sie beide etwas trinken könnten an diesem Abend. Erst nachdem Boerne in seinem eigenen Wohnungsflur stand und die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, erlaubte er sich ein Lächeln, denn offenbar versprach es ein feuchtfröhliches Fest zu werden, und der Alkohol hatte schon so manches Herz erweicht und die Zunge gelockert. "Oh Schreck", entfuhr es Boerne plötzlich. "Die Zunge gelockert... na hoffentlich wird mir meine nicht zu locker." Und mit dieser leichten Panik, er könnte vorschnell und unüberlegt etwas unbedachtes sagen, was seine Chancen bei Thiel, die ja sowieso eher im Minusbereich lagen, noch verringern, ging er schlafen.   
Als er dann am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug und mit einem Lächeln feststellte, dass er in der Nacht von Thiel und ihm und ihm und Thiel geträumt hatte, waren sämtliche Überlegungen darüber, dass er womöglich etwas Falsches sagen könnte, wie weggeblasen und er machte sich daran, den Tag so sinnvoll zu nutzen wie möglich, indem er sich Zeit nahm, seine Garderrobe für den Abend zurechtzulegen.


	2. Am besten feierts sich doch zu zweit

Es klingelte und Boerne wusste genau, wer klingelte, denn er fieberte nun schon seit etwas mehr als 2 Stunden daraufhin. Und daraufhinfiebern trifft es durchaus sehr genau, denn er tigerte von einem Raum in den nächsten und fand einfach keine Ruhe. Noch nicht einmal das Musikhören entspannte ihn und so wurde er immer unruhiger und aufgeregter.Mit klopfendem Herzen ging der Professor zur Tür und hoffte, ja betete sogar, dass Thiel seine Nervosität nicht bemerken würde. Angestrengt überlegte er, was sein erster Satz sein könnte, um seine Aufregung am besten zu kaschieren.   
Aber alles, was er sich zurechtlegte, fiel in sich zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus, als Boerne die Tür öffnete und Thiel, in einem, wie es aussah, noch nicht oft getragenem Anzug vor ihm stand und ihn vage anlächelte. "Thiel, Sie sind ehm püntklich." war dann alles, was Boerne zur Begrüßung einfiel und er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass das wohl der mit Abstand unpassenste Satz war, den er hätte von sich geben können. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm, dass er so um Worte verlegen war und nur dümmliche, wenig geistreiche Bemerkungen äußerte.   
"Nabend, Boerne" antwortete Thiel nur und wirkte dabei sehr gelassen. Während sich Boerne noch sein Jackett und seinen Mantel anzog, versuchte er einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, um sich nicht völlig lächerlich zu machen an diesem Abend, der so musste er zugeben, doch sehr ungeschickt begonnen hatte. Aber Thiel sah auch wirklich sehr gut in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit dem hellblauen Hemd aus. Das machte es nicht unbedingt leichter, einen kühlen Verstand zu bewahren. 

Der Weg zum Haus von Thiels Vater war nicht sehr weit, aber er reichte aus, um frische Luft zu tanken und endlich wieder klar zu werden, so empfand es jedenfalls Boerne, der auch ganz wie gewöhnlich ein Gespräch mit Thiel begann. Zumindest glaubte Boerne, es sei alles wie gewöhnlich, bis plötzlich, "Ach Boerne, jetzt lassen Sie uns doch mal über was anderes reden als ständig nur über die Arbeit. Schließlich ..."  
"Gut, wie Sie meinen, ich wollte eigentlich nur noch sagen, dass ich es mal wieder höchst interessant fand, wie Sie den letzten Fall gelöst haben, aber bitte, wenn Sie das langweilt. Worüber würden Sie sich denn gern unterhalten? Das Wetter? Das letzte St. Pauli Spiel oder vielleicht doch ... "   
"Ach jetzt hören Sie schon auf. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich... ich dachte ja nur, dass es doch noch mehr gibt als die Arbeit und wir ...." setzte der Hauptkomissar zu einer Erklärung an, aber Boerne war viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, als dass er richtig hätte zuhören können. Er wollte überhaupt nicht so beleidigt klingen und er kam sich deswegen auch reichlich pubertär vor, denn immerhin hatte Thiel recht, wenn sie sich immer über die Arbeit unterhielten, konnte ihre Beziehung nicht intimer werden. Moment, intimer werden. Ja, vielleicht war es das ja, was Thiel wollte. Vielleicht sollte er, Boerne, ihm einfach doch mehr entgegenkommen, offensichtlicher entgegenkommen.   
"Sie haben ja recht, Thiel" sagte er schließlich in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall und ignorierte den überrascht fragenden Blick des Angesprochenen.   
Auf dem restlichen Weg unterhielten sie sich tatsächlich über etwas anderes, allerdings war das Thema nahe mit der Arbeit verwandt. Sie sprachen über ein neues Verfahren der Rekonstruierung von Leichen zur besseren Identifizierung.   
"Die Festlichkeit scheint ja schon in vollem Gange zu sein, wie man hören kann." "Und sehen" bestätigte Thiel, als sie das Grundstück von Herbert Thiel betraten und ihnen die ersten Gäste begegneten und laute Musik zuhören war.   
"Na dann wollen wir mal" sagte Thiel und wollte anscheinend so einladend wie möglich klingen.   
"Ah, da seid ihr ja. Nabend Sohnemann und nabend Professor, schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Da hat Frank jemanden zum Plaudern." begrüßte sie auch prompt Thiels Vater.   
"Vaddern!" begehrte Thiel auf, aber er wurde sofort von Boerne unterbrochen, der wie gewöhnlich souverän reagierte, "Ich habe zu danken für die Einladung. Und meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Ehrentag. Mit besten Wünschen auch von Ihrem Sohn." und damit überreichte er Herbert Thiel den Geschenkgutschein, wobei er allerdings Thiel einen doch recht vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. 

Nach etwas 3 Stunden, einigen Gläsern durchaus annehmbaren Rotweins und unzähligen Plaudereien mit den anderen Gästen saßen Thiel und Boerne etwas zurückgezogener auf einer Bank im Garten.   
"Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich nicht allzu sehr langweilen." begann Thiel und wurde von Boerne mit "Papperlerpapp! Ich finde es sehr reizend hier. So mit Ihnen im Garten, im Grünen und doch, mal abgesehen von der Musikauswahl, hat Ihr Vater in Sachen Wein und Essen doch meinen Geschmack getroffen."   
In Gedanken setzte er ein, wenn auch nicht ganz mein Niveau, hinzu, aber er vermied es natürlich tunlichst das laut auszusprechen. Nach einer Weile wurde er sich Thiels Blick bewusst, der ihn offenbar musterte.   
"Ist was?" fragte er deshalb.   
"Ach ehm, nein... ich wundere mich nur"   
"Worüber denn?"   
"Dass Ihnen das Fest anscheinend gefällt."   
"So", sagte Boerne "ich genieße es hier zu sein - mit Ihnen." Ohoh, das hatte er, Boerne, tatsächlich gesagt. Na da hätte er auch gleich einen Kniefall machen können und Thiel seine Liebe gestehen. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, was seine vorherige Äußerung vergessen oder zumindest banalisieren würde, fuhr Thiel fort: "Ich finde es allerdings auch sehr, naja... angenehm mit Ihnen hier."   
Boerne bemerkte die Unruhe Thiels und erhob sich mit den Worten, "Wollen Sie auch noch etwas trinken?", um sich selbst im Haus noch ein paar Gläser Rotwein zu gönnen. "Äh, nein ... ehm... danke." stotterte Thiel überrumpelt und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie Boerne davonspazierte. 

Warum war Thiel denn so unruhig? Hatte er womöglich etwas bemerkt und wusste nicht mit der Sache umzugehen? Was mache ich nur? So wird das ja nie was, aber andererseits, vielleicht ist das auch das beste Anzeichen dafür, dass ich es gar nicht erst weiter versuchen sollte. Mit solchen und weiteren Gedanke dieser Art genehmigte Boerne sich noch einige Gläser Rotwein und sinnierte über Thiel nach. Er bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie sich die Reihen der Gäste lichteten und er bald nur noch mit Thiel, dessen Vater und der Klemm alleine zurückblieb. "Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen" sagte Thiel in die Gespräche der anderen beiden hinein, denn er und Boerne wechselten weder Worte noch Blicke.   
"Ich schließe mich Ihnen an, Thiel." sagte Boerne etwas schwerfällig und erhob sich träge vom Wein, um sich dann in aller Höflichkeit von Herbert Thiel und der Staatsanwältin Klemm zu verabschieden. 

Auf ihrem Heimweg sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Das Schweigen war aber dennoch so aufgeladen, dass Boerne das Gefühl hatte, Thiel könnte seine Gedanken lesen oder ihm gar ansehen. Erst als Thiel die Haustür aufschloss, schreckte Boerne aus seinen Gedanken auf, denn nun war es endgültig vorbei. Der Abend war gelaufen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er sich durchaus Hoffnungen gemacht und war drauf und dran einen Schritt weiterzugehen, aber als er dann Thiels Nervosität und Unruhe, die nur davon herrühren konnte, dass er sich in Boernes Nähe unwohl fühlte, bemerkte, da starb jedes Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihm.   
Das Flurlicht beleuchtete sie beide gnadenlos und man sah ihnen an, dass keiner mehr nüchtern war, aber es war Thiel, der das Schweigen brach und Boerne bemerkte auch, dass ihm das sichtlich schwerfiel.   
"War ein schöner Abend. Oder?" Aber er wartete keine Reaktion von seiten Boernes ab und verabschiedete sich mit einem gemurmelten "Gutnacht" und machte sich daran, seine Wohnungstür aufzuschließen.   
Boerne tat es ihm gleich und war einfach nur froh, dass er gleich allein in seiner Wohnung sein konnte und Trübsal blasen würde. Er überlegte auch schon, welchen Wein er seinem Selbstmitleid opfern würde, als plötzlich Thiel eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung und wartete ab, was Thiel als Nächstes tun würde.   
"Die Einladung kam nicht von meinem Vater." Langsam drehte Boerne sich um und sah in das unsicher wirkende Gesicht Thiels.   
"Wie meinen Sie das?" sagte er, wie er hoffte mit nicht allzu sehr bebender Stimme, denn er konnte kaum seinen Herzschlag beruhigen, denn immerhin hatte er sofort verstanden, was Thiel damit sagen wollte, aber er konnte sich dennoch nicht 100% sicher sein.   
"Es war meine Idee." antwortete Thiel etwas betreten und blickte dabei zu Boden.   
"Aber warum? Sie hatten doch selbst gar keine große Lust auf dieses Fest zu gehen."   
"Es war naja... es sollte soetwas wie..." aber Thiel brach ab und fiel in Schweigen.   
Nach einigen Sekunden, die Boerne wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, fuhr er Thiel dann ungeduldig an: "Thiel, nun sagen Sie es schon!"   
Tief luftholend antwortete Thiel, "Es sollte ein letzter Versuch sein für... mich... und... "   
"Ein letzter Versuch? Für was? Wozu?"   
"Ist doch auch egal!" äußerte Thiel nun ärgerlich und machte Anstalten, in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Boerne jedoch hielt ihn mit einem beherzten Griff am Handgelenk auf.   
"Nein, es ist nicht egal. Mir ist es nicht egal." und begleitet wurden seine Worte von einem aufmunternden Lächeln.   
Etwas irritiert drehte Thiel sich dann aber doch um und sagte sehr leise "Eine letzte Chance für uns." Boerne, der durch diese Aussage geradezu überschwänglichen Mut bekommen hatte, fragte "Warum denn die letzte Chance? Gab es etwa schon welche?"   
Da brach es aus Thiel heraus, "Sind Sie eigentlich nur so blind oder bemerken Sie wirklich nichts, was um Sie herum ist? Ich hab einfach genug, ich habe extra diesen bescheuerten Anzug angezogen und meinem Vater das Geld für den viel zu teueren Rotwein gegeben und Sie benehmen sich den ganzen Abend so seltsam. Erst machen Sie mir Hoffnung und dann, ehe ich mich versehe, gehen Sie auf totale Distanz und reden kein Wort mehr mit mir!" Heftig atmend und sich mit den Händen durch die Haare fahrend, denn Boerne hatte sein Handgelenk ob des doch sehr heftigen Gefühlsausbruchs vor Schreck losgelassen, stand Thiel einfach nur da.   
Aber keine zwei Sekunden später schlug auch schon die Tür zu Thiels Wohnung zu und das Licht im Hausflur machte klick und Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne stand in völliger Dunkelheit allein im Treppenhaus. Aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und ging schnurstracks auf Thiels Tür zu. Er klingelte und nach einigem weiteren Bemühen der Klingel, öffnete sich tatsächlich die Tür und Boerne konnte hineingehen.Thiel war nach dem Öffnen bereits wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückgegangen.   
"Was wollen Sie denn noch?" grummelte Thiel und stand mitten im Raum, der nur von einer kleinen Schreibtischlampe erhellt wurde.   
"Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen" und dabei kam Boerne immer näher zu Thiel, sodass dieser irgendwann unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurückwich, aber eben nur soviele bis er den Schreibtisch an seinem Gesäß spürte. Boerne stand nun ganz dicht vor Thiel. Er konnte den Geruch von Rotwein und die Körperwärme Thiels wahrnehmen, ja förmlich spüren.   
"Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen" wiederholte er "dass ich Sie in diesem Anzug wahnsinnig attraktiv finde." Seine Worte wurden von einem aufreizenden Lächeln begleitet und er beugte sich leicht vor, um seinen Worten auch körperlich Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch kurz bevor sich Thiels und seine Lippen berührten, wurde dieser Moment von Thiel, der die ganze Zeit immer größer werdende Augen bekam, unterbrochen "Kein Scherz?"   
Boerne senkte zur Antwort seine Lippen auf die Thiels und schloss genießerisch seine Augen, als sich nach einigen zögerlichen Augenblicken auch ihre Zungen fanden. 

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte Boerne aus einem wunderschönen Traum, wie er dachte. Seufzend drehte er sich im Bett um und setzte sich ruckartig auf, als er mit wacher werdenem Verstand bemerkte, dass es gar nicht sein Bett war. "Wo bin ich?" murmelte er noch recht verschlafen und wurde im gleichen Moment eines unwilligen Grunzens gewahr. Erst jetzt machte es klick bei Boerne und er sank mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück in die Kissen, wo er sofort von zwei sehr starken und männlichen Armen empfangen wurde. Er hatte die Ereignisse des letzten Abends also doch nicht geträumt. Er lag nackt neben Thiel, nein, Frank, im Bett und konnte sich wieder ganz in die Arme des Schlafes begeben, aber nicht ohne dabei ein befriedigtes Lächeln, was mehr ein Grinsen zu sein schien, auf den Lippen zu haben.

 

Ende ...


End file.
